tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
QRLSA
The acronym standing for Quick Reaction Land-Sea Army, the QRLSA is a growing elite unit that had been designed to prevent hostility and rivalry between land troops and naval forces, but was known among the public and general military as specialized and highly-trained soldiers who would be expected to undertake dangerous missions. The unit comprises of 2 regiments since the beginning, due to the reluctance of people wanting to join such a unit, especially since rigorous training was already a factor that scared off recruiting from the general army. History The QRLSA originally was created after the higher ranks of the Imperial Legion and its Fleet realized that the Fleet was causing jealousy with recent honours and victories, and so this created Project Dibella. A series of secretive meetings were held, observing what the troops needed, and instead of medals given to just about anyone, a completely new unit based on cooperation between the Fleet and Legion that would serve also as the Empire's elite troops. A training site was soon constructed (making use of mostly natural things for the rigor and convenience) and the unit was publicly advertised as the most lethal force yet to be created, mentioning that only the psychologically and physically capable could join; which was true. Despite the QRLSA's actual purpose, it had to be secretive to prevent enemies gaining an edge over them; this led to an Office of Documents, a section of the QRLSA that handled the unit's details (such as size, tasks and the identities of personnel) as well as administration. It wasn't easy finding members that weren't in action, so the Empire added 'betrayal of the QRLSA' to treasonous actions. This was listed in the QRLSA Charter, written a few months after the founding of the unit. The Office of Documents, now able to hire more workers, took in rejects from the recruitment process, most taking the job quite scornfully despite the fact they were literally handling their comrades' lives. As soon as the Summerset Isles Civil War began, the Empire managed to drive the Thalmor from Cyrodiil and Skyrim, and immediately moved into the Isles, supporting the rebels with supplies and troops; five hundred foot soldiers were sent along with twenty QRLSA troops. A small number of frigates were also deployed until the rebels managed to properly defend their ports and coasts. The QRLSA is most active in the Isles, having aided the strategic sieges of Cloudrest and Sunhold, as well as prevented the collapse of the rebellion by preventing Thalmor propaganda from reaching rebel territory, which unfortunately led to the execution of eight Thalmor-supporting civilians in Dusk, which became one of a few incidents that the Thalmor used to their advantage. Project Kindling The Project was a plan concerning the support of the rebels (the Summerset Flame) in the Summerset Isles, through the use of the Empire's secretive spy organization and the QRLSA. The latter would assist the rebels in eliminating key military threats, using the former's information to gain an advantage in their attacks. The QRLSA, despite being a small force in unknown territory, managed to buy enough time for the rebels to organize an army and win over the people, as well as secure the Flame a base of operations. As the rebels grew in strength, the QRLSA was recognized honourably too for their support of the rebellion and their effectiveness in combat; the stronghold of Sunhold was taken after the assassination of officers and the general stationed there, but still at a cost for the soldiers; out of the two thousand men sent to attack it in midst of a fire and a confused enemy, only five hundred survived. The civilians, despite the extremely dangerous battle that injured a small amount from the flames, were more than happy to aid in the reconstruction of Sunhold and in assisting the rebels. After the strategic taking of Sunhold, the QRLSA moved on to prevent Thalmor assaults on the town as well as other objectives, such as protecting supply convoys. This increasing success from Project Kindling (which was classified to the general public) caused some carelessness within Cyrodiil, with civilian discussions leading to plenty of aid for the Thalmor spies to gather information on where they could strike next; leading to a series of ambushes on the rebels in the north-western front lines. Category:An Era of Flame Category:Factions Category:Militaries